fireligth
by michelleshuttin
Summary: con su rara habilidad de respirar fuego, rukia es especial incluso entre los Draki—los descendientes de los dragones—que pueden cambiar de forma—de dragón a humano. Pero cuando la rebeldía de rukia conduce a su familia a huir al mundo humano, ella tratara de adaptarse—aun cuando su espíritu Draki esta muriendo. Y lo único que podrá revivirle, será ichigo


Sinopsis

con su rara habilidad de respirar fuego, rukia es especial incluso entre los Draki—los descendientes de los dragones—que pueden cambiar de forma—de dragón a humano.

Pero cuando la rebeldía de rukia conduce a su familia a huir al mundo humano, ella tratara de adaptarse—aun cuando su espíritu Draki esta muriendo. Y lo único que podrá revivirle, será ichigo , cuya familia caza a los de su especie.

Rukia no puede resistirse a acercarse a él, aun cuando sabe que no solo esta arriesgando su vida, si no que también el mayor secreto oculto de los Draki.

Poderes míticos y una irresistible pasión comienza a arder en esta historia, donde una chica desafía todas las expectativas y su amor cruza una antigua linea divisoria...

* * *

Capitulo 1

contemplando el tranquilo lago, sé que el riesgo vale la pena. El agua está calmada y suave. Cristal pulido. No hay una onda de viento que perturbe la oscura superficie. La niebla asciende, a la deriva de las montañas, flotando contra un cielo púrpura-magullado.

Un aliento ardiente, se estremece más allá de mis labios. Pronto el sol saldrá.

Matsumoto llega, sin aliento. No se molesta con ponerle el seguro. Su bicicleta traquetea junto a la mía sobre el suelo. ‚¿No me oíste llamándote? Sabes que no puedo pedalear tan rapido como tú‛.

‚No quería perderme esto‛.

Finalmente, los rayos solares sobre las montañas son una delgada línea dorada-y-roja que bordea el oscuro lago. Mat suspira a mi lado y sé que esta haciendo lo mismo que yo—se imagina cómo la temprana luz matutina será saboreada por su piel.

"rukia ," dice, "no debemos de hacer esto". Pero a su voz le falta convicción.

Pongo mis manos en mis bolsillos y giro sobre las puntas de mis pies. ‚Tu quieres estar aquí tanto como yo. Mira ese sol‛.

Antes de que mat pueda mascullar otra queja, me quito mis ropas. Y las escondo detrás de un arbusto, estoy parada en la orilla del agua, temblando, pero no es por el frío de madrugada. La excitación me atraviesa estremeciéndome.

Las ropas de mat caen al suelo. "A renji no va a gustarle esto," ella dice.

Le frunzo el ceño. Como si me importara lo que él pueda pensar. No era mi novio. Aun cuando sorpresivamente me atrapo en mi Vuelo de Maniobras Evasivas ayer, e intento sujetar mi mano. "No arruines esto. No quiero pensar en él ahora mismo".

Esta pequeña rebelión era para conseguir alejarme de él.

renji

Siempre rondando.

Siempre allí.

Observándome con sus ojos oscuros. Esperando.

Tatsuki podía tenerle. Pasaba su tiempo esperando que él la quisiera—que el clan la eligiera en mi lugar. A alguien excepto a mí.

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios. Odiaba no poder tomar mis propias decisiones. Pero era un largo camino antes de que yo pueda decidir sobre algo. No iba a pensar en eso ahora.

‚Vamos‛. Relajo mis pensamientos y absorbo todos los zumbidos a mí alrededor. Las ramas con sus hojas verde gris. Las aves moviéndose en contra del amanecer. La niebla húmeda y pegajosa abraza mis pantorrillas. Flexiono mis dedos en la escofina gruesa del suelo, mentalmente cuento el número de guijarros bajo las plantas de mis pies.

Y el tirón familiar comienza en mi pecho. Mi exterior-humano desaparece, se desvanece, y es sustituido con mi gruesa piel de draki.

Mi cara se tensa, mis mejillas se agudizan, sutilmente cambiando de posición, estirándose. Mi respiración cambia mientras mi nariz cambia de posición, surcándose y empujándose lejos del puente. Mis extremidades se aflojan y alargan. El estiramiento de mis huesos se siente bien. Levanto mi cara al cielo. Las nubes se convierten en más que manchas grises. Las veo como si ya estuviera deslizándome a través de ellas. Siento a la fría condensación besando mi cuerpo.

No tardo demasiado. Es quizá una de mis conversiones más rápidas. Con mis pensamientos sin restricciones y despejados, sin nadie alrededor excepto mat , es mucho más fácil. Ningún renji con aspecto amenazante. Ninguna Mamá con miedo en sus ojos. Ningún otro, viendo, juzgando, estudiándome.

Siempre me estudiaban.

Mis alas crecen, ligeramente más largas que el tamaño de mi espalda. La delgada membrana entre ellos los empuja libres. Se despliegan con un suave susurro en el aire—un suspiro. Como si ellas, también, buscaran alivio.

Libertad.

Una vibración familiar crece a través de mi pecho. Casi como un ronroneo. Girándome, miro a mat , y veo que ella está lista, hermosa junto a mí. Azul iridiscente. Bajo la creciente luz, noto los matices de rosas y púrpuras enterrados en el azul oscuro de su piel de draki. Algo tan pequeño que nunca me fijé antes.

Ahora lo veo, en la madrugada, cuándo estábamos supuestas a volar. Cuando el clan nos lo prohibía. Cuanto le extrañas por las noches.

Mirando hacia abajo, admiro el brillo dorado rojizo de mis brazos. Los pensamientos van a la deriva. Recuerdo un trozo de ámbar en el escondite de mi familia, de piedras preciosas y gemas. Justo del color de mi piel, como ahora. El ámbar báltico atrapado por la luz del sol. Es engañoso.

Mi piel parece delicada, pero es tan resistente como una armadura. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me vi a mi misma de esta manera. Demasiado tiempo desde que he sentido la luz solar sobre mi piel.

Azure ronronea suavemente a mi lado. Cerramos los ojos—ojos con los irises ampliados y oscuras ranuras verticales hasta las pupilas— y sé que pasa por alto sus propias quejas. Ella me mira con sus irises de azul brillante, luce tan feliz, así como lo estoy yo.

Aun si estamos rompiendo cada regla del clan a hurtadillas. Estamos aquí. Somos libres.

Parada sobre las puntas de mis pies, brinco hacia el aire. Abro mis alas con un chasquido, mis membranas desperezándose mientras me elevo

Con un giro, me remonto.

Mat está allí, riéndose a mi lado, con un sonido bajo y gutural. El viento se precipita por encima de nosotras y la luz del sol deja dulces besos sobre nuestra carne. Una vez que estamos lo suficientemente alto, caemos, descendemos a través del aire en una borrosa picada, viajando hacia el lago.

Mi labio se riza. "¡Exhibicionista!" Le llamo, el estruendo de mi voz draki vibra profundamente en mi garganta mientras ella bucea en el lago y permanece sumergida por varios minutos.

Como un draki de agua, cada vez que ella entra en el agua, sus branquias aparecen a un costado de su cuerpo, permitiéndole sobrevivir sumergida y nadando, por siempre, si ella lo escoge. Es uno de los muchos talentos útiles que nuestros antepasados dragones asumieron para poder sobrevivir. No todos nosotros podemos hacer eso, por supuesto. Yo no puedo.

Yo hago otras cosas.

Volando sobre el lago, espero a que mat surja a la superficie. Finalmente, ella sale a la superficie en forma de un aerosol que refulge de agua, su cuerpo azul radiante en el aire, sus alas dejando caer algunas gotas de agua.

"Bien," le digo.

‚¡Ahora tu!‛. Sacudo mi cabeza y me pongo en camino otra vez, buceando a través del enredo de montañas, ignorándole. "¡Vamos, será estupendo!‛ dice mat .

Mi talento no es estupendo. Daría cualquier cosa para cambiarlo. Para poder ser un draki de agua. O un phaser. O un visiocrypter. O un ónix O… definitivamente, la lista sigue.

En lugar de eso, soy esto.

Respiro fuego. Soy la única respira-fuego en el clan en más de cuatrocientos años. Eso me ha hecho mucho más popular de lo que en realidad quiero ser. Desde que se manifestó a mis once años, he dejado de ser rukia. aparato usado para la defensa personal, lanza descargas eléctricas, en este caso, podría tratarse de una Dragón Eléctrico. Vsiocrypter: Dragon con la habilidad de hacerse invisible. Onix: Dragón más fuerte dentro del clan.

eso, soy la respira-fuego. Un hecho por el cual, el clan decide mi vida mientras me controlan. Son peores que mi madre.

Repentinamente oigo algo más allá del silbido del viento y del zumbido de la niebla de las montañas que están cubiertas de nieve en cada lado. Un sonido apenas perceptible, distante.

Mis oídos se alzan. Me detengo, revoloteando en el aire denso.

Mat ladea su cabeza; sus ojos de dragón pestañean, mirándome fijamente. ‚¿Qué es? ¿Un avión?‛. El ruido aumenta, aproximándose rápidamente, una constante pulsación. "Debemos bajar".

Asiento, mat desciende. Yo la sigo, mirando detrás de nosotras, viendo sólo los bordes de las escarpadas montañas. Pero el sonido aumenta. Se acerca más.

Se mantienen acercándose.

Nos persigue.

‚¿Deberíamos de volver a las bicicletas?‛ mat vuelve su mirada hacia atrás hacia mí, su pelo negro con vetas azuladas ondeando como una bandera al viento.

Vacilo. No quiero que esto termine. ¿Quién sabe cuándo podíamos volver a salir a hurtadillas de nuevo. El clan siempre me observaba muy de cerca, renji siempre—.

"¡rukia!" mat apunta con un dedo azul iridiscente a través del aire.

Me giro y miro. Mi corazón enloquece.

Un helicóptero ronda por la montaña, tan pequeño a la distancia, pero aumentando de tamaño mientras se acerca, atravesando la niebla.

"¡Vamos!‛ grito. "¡Baja!‛

Buceo, arañando el viento, mis alas se plegan contra mi cuerpo, mi piernas como flechas, perfectamente en ángulo para la velocidad.

Pero no soy lo suficientemente rápida.

Las hojas del helicóptero baten el aire en un frenesí de golpes. Cazadores. Lagrimas de viento en mis ojos mientras vuelo lo más rápido que he volado alguna vez antes. Mat se queda atrás. La llamo a gritos, mirando hacia atrás, leyendo la oscura desesperación en su mirada líquida. "¡mat , continúa!‛

El draki de agua no esta hecho para la velocidad. Ambas sabemos eso. Su voz se retuerce en un sollozo y yo escucho como el sonido se quiebra. "¡Lo estoy intentando! ¡No me dejes! ¡rukia! ¡No me dejes!"

Detrás de nosotras, el helicóptero sigue viniendo. El miedo amargo cubre mi boca mientras dos más se unen, matando cualquier esperanza de que solo se tratara de un esporádico helicóptero rondando el área. Es un escuadrón, y definitivamente estaban cazándonos.

¿Así fue lo que le paso a Papá? ¿Sus últimos momentos fueron de esta manera? Echando hacia atrás la cabeza, ahuyento el pensamiento. No voy a morir hoy—con mi cuerpo roto y vendido en partes y piezas.

Asiento hacia las copas de los árboles que se acercan. "¡Allí!"

Un Draki nunca vuela cerca al suelo, pero no tenemos otra opción.

Mat me sigue, siguiendo mi curso. Se acerca a mí, pasando muy cerca a los árboles relampagueantes en nuestro salvaje miedo. Me detengo y voy a la deriva, mi pecho se alza salvajemente debido a mi respiración jadeante El zumbido de los helicópteros en lo alto, su ensordecedor ritmo golpeando el aire, agitando los arboles en una espuma verde.

"Deberíamos dejar de manifestarnos" mat dice, jadeando.

Como si pudiéramos hacerlo. Estamos demasiado asustadas. Los Draki nunca pueden mantener su forma humana en estado de miedo. Es un mecanismo de supervivencia. En nuestros corazones somos draki; de allí es de donde sacamos nuestra fuerza.

Me asomo hacia arriba a través del enrejado de sacudidas ramas que nos escuda, el perfume del pino y el bosque maduro en mi nariz.

"Puedo ponerme en control a mi misma," mat insiste en nuestra lengua gutural.

Niego con la cabeza. "Aun si eso es cierto, es demasiado peligroso. Tenemos que esperar. Si ven a dos chicas aquí—después de que acaban de ver a dos draki hembra, podrían sospechar".

El frio, presiona mi corazón. No puedo dejar que eso ocurra. No sólo por mí, sino por todos. Por todos los drakis. El secreto de nuestra habilidad de tomar forma humana es nuestra máxima defensa.

"¡Si no estamos en casa la siguiente hora, estamos perdidas!‛

Me muerdo los labios para detenerme de decirle que tenemos más cosas por las que preocuparnos que si el clan nos descubre. Aun no quiero asustarla más de lo que ya esta.

"Tenemos que escondernos por un poco—"

Otro sonido penetra entre las hojas pulsátiles de un helicóptero. Un zumbido bajo en el aire. Los pequeños pelos en mi nuca cosquillean. Algo diferente está allí afuera. Abajo. En el suelo. Acercándose cada vez más.

Miro hacia el cielo, mis largos dedos flexionados se abren y cierra, mis alas vibran tratando de controlarse. Mi instinto me insta a volar, pero sé que están ahí arriba. Esperando. Rondando como buitres. Veo sus formas oscuras a través de las copas de los árboles. Mi pecho presiona. Ellos no se van.

Muevo mi cabeza hacia mat instándole que me siga por entre las gruesas ramas de un pino de altura imponente. Plegamos nuestras alas cerca de nuestros cuerpos, y nos adentramos en medio de las agujas de pino, peleando contra las ramas que nos rasguñan. Conteniendo la respiración, esperamos.

Entonces la tierra cobra vida, un cortejo completo de vehículos: Camiones, SUVs, motocross

"No," hablo con voz áspera, mirando hacia los vehículos, los hombres, armados hasta los dientes. En una camioneta, dos hombres recostados están listos, un enorme lanzador de red esta entre ellos. Cazadores experimentados. Saben lo que están haciendo. Saben lo que cazan.

Mat tiembla tan fuerte que las gruesas ramas en las que estamos agachadas comienzan a agitarse, las hojas empiezan a susurrar. Agarro firmemente su mano. Los motocross siguen su camino, moviéndose a una velocidad vertiginosa. Un conductor de una SUV sale por la ventana. ‚Revisen los árboles," él grita, su voz es intensa, aterradora.

Mat se mueve nerviosamente. La sujeto mucho más fuerte. Una motocicleta está directamente debajo de nosotras, ahora. El conductor lleva puesto una camiseta negra que abraza su joven cuerpo musculoso. Mi piel se cierra casi dolorosamente.

"No puedo quedarme aquí," mat se ahoga junto a mí. "¡Tengo que irme!‛

"mat ," le gruño, mi voz es baja y ferviente, pero desesperada. "Eso es lo que quieren. Están tratando de hacernos salir. No entres en pánico".

Sus palabras salen de sus apretados dientes. "Yo. No. Puedo".

Y sé, con una enferma presión de mi intestino que ella no va a durar.

Escaneando la actividad en la tierra y también a los helicópteros que surcan el cielo, tomo una decisión en ese mismo momento. "Esta bien". Trago. "Este es el plan. Separémonos—"

"No—"

"Yo abandonaré nuestro escondite primero. Entonces, una vez que hayan ido tras de mí, huye hacia el agua. Sumérgete y quédate allí. Por mucho tiempo si es necesario".

Sus ojos oscuros brillan húmedamente, las líneas verticales de sus pupilas laten.

‚¿Entendido?‛ le exijo.

Ella asiente bruscamente, los bordes de su nariz contrayéndose con un aliento profundo. "¿Q-qué vas a hacer?‛

Fuerzo una sonrisa, la curva de mis labios dolorosamente en mi cara. "Volar, por supuesto"


End file.
